


The Halloween Party

by koreanboyswriting



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Biting, Choking, Dom Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting





	The Halloween Party

Your feet were fucking killing you. You bought the only costume that was left at the costume store, which left you in a tiny cop outfit, and the black heels you decided to commit to. The blue shorts were riding up your ass and instead of picking them out from between your cheeks for the tenth time you just decided to own it. Your best friend was with you wearing a similar amount of clothing except her short jumpsuit was orange, the prisoner and the warden. You had just entered the house and the entire four floors seemed to be packed.

Your best friend Gwen had some really rich coworkers which usually meant she got the two of you into some really amazing parties, you couldn’t even remember the last one because of how trashed you got. The modern house looked amazing though. The glass was covered in fake blood decals and the walls were covered in spiderwebs and caution tape. Everyone was holding festive colored glasses and the only light was coming from the large DJ booth and the flashing blue, red, and green lights. 

Gwen grabbed you by the hand and pulled you over to the bar and ordered each of you, a round of shots. You laughed and shook your head as she shoved the tiny glass into your hand, but downed it anyway. After the fifth you waved your hands in surrender and Gwen didn’t force you to take another, she just took the last two herself. Your throat was burning but your entire chest felt tingly and warm from the alcohol, which was a welcome relief from the chill outside. You desperately wanted a chaser for the vodka, but Gwen said chasers were for people who couldn’t handle their alcohol, so you settled for the vodka cranberry she put in your hand and didn’t complain.

After your body was solidly buzzing, and your vision just a little impaired Gwen was satisfied enough to take you to the dance floor. You shimmied between the bodies in the hallway and into the cavernous room which looked like a club. The DJ’s booth was raised at the end of the room in front of a glass wall, the trees outside shedding their leaves, the shadows they cast on the ground creating shapes of long spindly spider legs. The hallway ended in steps which led descended down into the dance space, everyone bouncing to beat, the lights on the ceiling swiveling around and casting different colored rays around the floor. The costumes people were wearing were outrageous, all of them unique and expensive looking. You and Gwen passed a queen of hearts her wig so tall it looked like it was one head turn away from falling off her head. Another man was a spider, long hairy black legs protruding from his back. Another person was clad in an iron man suit, full metal and plastic, complete with glowing lights in each of his palms and in the center of his chest. 

Once you and Gwen were at what she guessed was the center she let go of your wrist and grabbed your hand to spin you around her. You giggled and twirled like a ballerina, before dropping it low and shaking your butt to the beat. Gwen cackled and joined you, both of you yelling the lyrics from the Cardi B song to each other. Neither of you were fantastic dancers but Gwen brought out the best from you and having her around gave you the courage to twerk your ass like you had one to throw. Gwen kept sipping on her drink as you guys danced to song after song and when she tipped her cup all the way back and found nothing to greet her tongue she leaned into your ear and told you that she was going to go get another drink, you nodded rather than shout over the din of the music and kept dancing. The buzz kept you going for a minute, but after a couple moments you felt awkward dancing without Gwen, so you turned around to go find her when you collided face first with another person, sending your ass onto the dance floor. 

You laid there for a second rubbing your bruised forehead, your nose and eyes tingling like you had been punched in the face with a basketball. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry! Are you okay?” You nodded in response not looking up to meet the persons eyes as he knelt down in front of you. 

“Here let me look,” He gently moved your hands from your face and you looked up into the face of the Joker. The intense makeup made you jump a little and the man chuckled in response mouthing sorry again as he held your chin and moved your face from side to side examining your eyes and face. 

“Do you want to stand?” He asked, after he finished looking you over. You nodded, and he grabbed your hands lifted you up, which gave you the opportunity to see his costume in full.

His face was ghostly white, and his eyes were rimmed in smoky black eyeliner, making his soulful eyes look that much more intense. The red lipstick he wore was painted out from the corners of his lips to the center of his cheeks, ending in a sharp point. He even had a little black dagger painted underneath his right eye. His chest was as pale as his face and he had tattoos stretching across his exposed collarbone and chest. The rest of his torso was covered with a brilliant green vest, closed with gold buttons. He was wearing black leather pants and a long purple coat that ended just past his knees. The entire outfit looked expensive, but somehow on him it didn’t look like a costume. It seemed as though that the pieces were just casual items in his closet that he made into a costume, all this to say that he looked casually amazing. The right side of his hair was slicked back, leaving the rest of his hair heavily parted over the left side of his face. The darks strands mixed with green hair chalk highlights. 

You steadied yourself in your stilettos and walked towards the stairs as the man followed behind you; a steady hand behind you, occasionally helping you forward, his hand light as a feather on your lower back. When you made it out of the crowd you found a couple of chairs surrounding a tall table and plopped on one as the man disappeared. He was gorgeous but you were still too dizzy to get up and follow him, so you rubbed your temples and listened to the chatter from the people at the other tables next to you. The fuzzing sensation in the middle of your forehead started to subside when the man returned his shined shoes the only thing you could see, as you held your head in between your hands, when you looked up he was holding a bottle of water in his hand and was extending it out to you. You grabbed it and smiled gratefully.

“The bartender looked confused when I asked him for water,” he said while laughing. “He had to dig it out from the back of the fridge.” 

You chuckled. “What was your name by the way? I don’t think I got it.”

“Taehyung.” He said, smiling at you again. “Yours?”

“Y/n. Or should I say officer y/n, for tonight at least.” You giggled.

“Pleasure to meet you officer y/n.” Taehyung mockingly bowed, and you laughed, tipping your head back, almost slipping out of your chair. You righted yourself and rubbed your temples again, Taehyung’s smile immediately fell from his face as he looked at you worried.

“Oh no, do you feel dizzy again? Should I take you somewhere? Do you think you need to see a doctor?” Taehyung was panicking as he looked you over, you just giggled softly.

“No, no, I’m fine. It’s just really loud in here and it’s making my head pound. I think I just need to go somewhere where the music isn’t blasting in my ears.” Taehyung nodded, and gently held your elbow as you stood and moved out of the room.

You turned around to look at Taehyung, “Where should we go? I’ve never been to this house before.”

“I know a spot, this is my friend Jimin’s house, he’s the host.” Taehyung’s hand slid down your elbow to hold your hand and he led you up the metal and glass stairs that were hidden in the corner of the cavernous dance room.

The upstairs area was like a large loft, there was a metal railing that led off the staircase and allowed you to look out over the large dance floor area below, but it was immediately quieter from above. You slipped your phone out of your back pocket and texted Gwen that you were upstairs with a guy, she texted back immediately, “be safe, have fun” with the roaming eyes emoji. You rolled your eyes and slipped your phone back in your pocket as Taehyung led you up another set of stairs. The whole area was chic and posh, antique furniture was set off with modern and sleek touches giving the whole room a relaxed energy, instead of sterile, which you usually associated with spaces that looked too modern. Taehyung opened a large door to the side of the lounge area and led you into a huge room that was a completely different vibe from the rest of the house. 

One wall was covered in floor to ceiling bookshelves, the spine of each book worn and soft. The rest of the other walls were covered in a mix of modern and classic artwork, the frames large and gilded or straight and simple. The bed was a soft brown wood four-poster, with a big fluffy comforter, which sat against the wall opposite the fireplace which had two cozy antique couches surrounding it. He let go of your hand and slipped off his shoes and immediately walked towards the open door in the right corner of the room, which you assumed was the restroom.

“Go ahead and sit down, I’m going to grab you a cold towel for your forehead.” He called out from the restroom.

You smiled to yourself and sat on the plush love seat and stared at the empty fireplace. This whole room looked like it had to be Taehyung’s, there was something about the space that just looked like it belonged to him, there was a personal touch. You removed your heels and sat them on the ground next to each other and held your hands in your lap, not sure if you wanted to get to comfortable yet, when Taehyung emerged from the restroom, holding a blue washcloth in his hand. He walked over to you and picked up one of the pillows from the couch, fluffed it and set back down.

“Here lay down.” You pursed your lips unsure but then laid down after a moment, crossing your legs at the ankles. He laid the cool cloth across your forehead, gently smoothing it down before sitting on the other end of the couch and putting your feet in his lap. The sudden intimacy would have had you feeling uncomfortable with anyone else, but Taehyung was so nonchalant that it made you feel safe. 

You pressed the cloth into your forehead and let the coolness relax you before you spoke. “So, do you live here? This room seems like it’s yours.”

Taehyung hummed before responding, “Well the answer to that is yes and no.” He cleared his throat, “So, this is my room, but I don’t live here all the time, just when I’m in town. I’m an art curator for a museum, so I travel a lot looking for new artists and loaning different collections to other museums in exchange for exhibits from theirs and such.” He started absentmindedly massaging your feet as he talked, the warmth of his touch trickling through your body.

“That sounds fascinating!” You said, resituating the towel on your forehead.

“It is, I’ve been doing it for a couple years now and I love it, and it’s nice to have a place to sort of come home to.”

You nodded, smiling at Taehyung. He smiled back at you his eyes turning warm, the light brown of his eyes inviting you in like a molten chocolate pool. You blushed and sat up removing your feet from his lap and taking the towel off your head.

“I don’t feel dizzy anymore. I think I just needed some space from the bass vibrating through my body downstairs,” You gasped out between awkward chuckles.

Taehyung licked his lower lip, and sucked it into his mouth, running his teeth over it, his eyes right on yours. You pulled in your legs, so you were kneeling on the couch, and brushed back Taehyung’s hair from his face. 

“Sorry, you had a hair out of place, it was bothering me.” You said, to excuse the sudden touch.

“Don’t apologize,” Taehyung rumbled in his warm tenor as he reached out to caress your face, “Because I don’t want to apologize for doing this.”

He pulled your face till it was inches from his and kissed you lightly, pecking you softly multiple times before increasing the pressure, you hummed in delight and moved to straddle Taehyung’s lap. He slid his hands down from your face to your waist, rocking you softly in his lap, while he kissed you with more and more fervor. You ran your hands through his hair aggressively, pulling on the tendrils while Taehyung gripped your waist hard. 

He broke his contact with your lips to trail wet kisses down your neck, light moans escaping your lips as Taehyung kneaded your ass and sucked on your neck. He sucked the skin above your collarbone into his mouth, letting it go after a couple seconds, sure enough to leave a dark hickie. He then bit down on the skin and flicked it with his tongue the sensitivity shooting straight down to your core, as he did it over and over. You pulled back his head by his hair and kissed him hard on the mouth, Taehyung moaning onto your lips as he smacked your ass. You cried out, the pain hurting so good, as he pulled up your shorts more and slapped your bare skin, the tingling shooting through your body. You ground your hips into his and Taehyung smacked your ass again and you whispered out his name.

“Oh, you like that baby?” He said onto your lips.

“Ugh, yes Taehyung I do,” You mewled.

He picked you up by your ass and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you over to the bed, throwing you on the four-poster. You giggled and winked at him as you moved up the bed. Taehyung smirked at you, the paint on his face making him look that much more sinister. He slid his purple coat off his arms and let it fall to the floor as he crawled onto the bed towards you. He kissed light pecks onto your neck and chest and slowly started unzipping your tiny jumpsuit, kissing his way down the exposed skin.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” He groaned onto your chest, grabbing your breasts roughly and sliding the jumpsuit off your shoulders, so it bunched just around your waist.

You moaned and arched your head back, his words turning you on more than any guys ever had. He was sliding his hands down your body when he stopped at your utility belt. He unclipped the pocket on the belt and slid out a pair of black fuzzy handcuffs and twirled them around his fingers, you giggled as he smirked at you.

“And what are these officer?” He said playfully.

“Something I keep on me to keep bad boys like you in check.” You said, as you propped yourself up on your elbows.

“Oh, really now?” Taehyung wiggled his eyebrows. “What if I said I wanted to teach you a lesson?” He leaned down over you as he said this, his lips inches from yours.

“I might just let you,” You whispered onto his lips before he kissed you roughly, pushing you down into the mattress. 

He grabbed your arms by your elbows and slid them above your head, clicking the cuff closed around your right wrist.

He broke the kiss, and propped himself up on his arm, “Are you sure you’re cool with doing this?” You nodded, smiling. Taehyung smirked and whispered, “Just tell me if it’s too much.”

He looped the cuff through the headboard and clicked the other one closed around your other wrist. He tugged on them lightly to see if they would stay and then he kneeled between your legs and started unbuttoning his vest, letting it fall from his lean frame. You licked your lips, Taehyung was just about the hottest thing you’d ever seen and your whole body craved him. He undressed slowly in front of you removing his Gucci belt and sliding off his pants that hugged his thighs to reveal designer briefs. He then slid his veiny hands down your chest again to your waist where he tugged off the rest of your jumpsuit, taking your lacy thong with it.

He bit his lip and leaned over you again kissing you on the mouth slowly and sensually, applying pressure on your throat, before kissing his way down your neck and chest, till he reached your core and flicked your clit with his tongue. Your body was already ready for him and your clit was so sensitive, the touch ignited your body, you whimpered in response and Taehyung just smirked before going down on you. He teased your clit with his tongue blowing air on it lightly and sucking it into his mouth and flicking it back and forth with his tongue. You moaned out, your body ready to burn as he took his time with you. He feasted on you slowly alternating teasing your clit with his tongue and with his fingers, until you came apart screaming his name. Taehyung kissed you on the mouth slipping his tongue between your lips and letting you taste yourself on his tongue.

“Ugh Taehyung, please.” You moaned.

“Please what baby?” He said, kissing your neck.

“I need you.”

Taehyung just slid down his boxers and slid his fingers through your slit, past your throbbing clit and rubbed your juices on his dick, teasing your entrance with the head. You just threw you head back breathing hard as he slid himself inside you, the full feeling about to finish you right there. 

“Move Taehyung, please!” You cried out.

Taehyung slid out of you and turned you over to slap your ass, your cried out, the tingling of your skin feeling so good.

“Patience baby, I’m in charge here.” He slapped your ass again, hard. “Who’s in charge baby?’ He asked.

“You,” you gasped.

He slapped your ass again, “That’s right.”

He turned you over again and thrust into you fully, choking you lightly, you gasped out his name and he really started moving, slamming himself into you over and over again until you screamed out. Your body shivering and shaking. Taehyung kept going holding onto your hips so hard you were sure they would bruise and he slid out and came onto your stomach, before he collapsed on top of you, flicking the latch on the left handcuff so you could slide the other through and take it off. You both laid there panting for a moment, before Taehyung rolled over and grabbed his vest to wipe the cum off your stomach.

“That was amazing,” you said, your voice a rasp.

Taehyung turned to look at you and laughed loudly.

“What?!” You asked your cheeks flaming.

“I got a little makeup on your face.” He choked out between laughs.

“Oh my gosh,” you giggled, rubbing aggressively at your face, red lipstick coming off on your hands.

Taehyung just pulled your hands away from your face and kissed you lightly. “Why don’t we just do round two in the shower?” He said smirking.

You smiled, “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
